warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kalsrat
Recent Events how have i hijacked your page? Fairly easy to figure out, Abe. First off, your page states that your warband is lead by 2 Daemon Princes and 1 Terminator Lord. My Warband has only 2 Daemon Princes and the Terminator Lord your are referencing is eerily close to Lord Karkus. Second, your Primarch, which creating a lost Primarch is against the rules here, is titles the Devourer. Not only does my Lord Algos bear that name, but so did Lord Gerreck, another Terminator Lord who is in my Warband's Lore. Also, your Primarch fought his way through a Space Hulk. Lord Gerreck, the Devourer of Souls, died on a space Hulk. Lord Gerreck fought with a Daemon Infested Axe, your illegal Primarch fights with a Daemon Infested Axe. The similarities are just far too abundant and we must assume that you are hijacking my work. If you had simply asked first I would be flattered, I would even assist you in creating it. Since you not only erased a majority of my work (which was easily fixed in a matter of seconds), manipulated my page, and are copying my color scheme among other things, I am certainly not allowing a theft of ideas to go unseen. A thing I must add is that this Warband I created is very special to me in that each character I have made has a personal reference to me. I find it highly offensive when someone holds such little respect for it. If you reply to him on your own Talk page then he is not aware of the response Kalsrat. Supahbadmarine 23:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) stop contacting me or your ip will be blocked by the us goverment for an investigation on internet harassment. this is your warning and am sorry for any confusion that you have receved. i created that back story more then a year go. i added to your page because i did see some simmiler ideas butt after you where disrespectful to me i fugured i would make my own and i have put just some of the stories that i have made. i'm sorry you couldn't be civil. Hello, Kalsrat. You seem pretty new, so tell me if you need help with anything. Your servant, Gobba42 16:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Obtaining a relic, such as an STC or old Eldar artifact would seem like a good reason for an alliance. Your servant, Gobba42 19:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The Undying Battlian isen't actually a Chapter, but a Warband of heretics and mutants. It would be best if we could fight an army on this site, but that aside, no one likes Eldar, right? Your servant, Gobba42 20:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to make a story of this? Your servant, Gobba42 20:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I think a new page is appropriate. Your servant, Gobba42 20:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I think we should put the story on hold. I've got some family drama to deal with, so I probably won't be on here too much. If you want to get started on it though, feel free and Godspeed. Cheers! Your servant, Gobba42 13:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) About the Warriors of Mayhem in general I have a wee problem. See, I'm also using the wariors of Mayhem as my colour scheme, and I was wantin to put down my fluff on the fanon site. However, after seeing your work, I know that there will be a conflict between our points of lore, since we have differing views of what happens to the Warband. However, seeing as they're actually a cult offshoot of the warband, I'd like to make a proposal. As both the Leonises Cult and the Corvexites originated from the Warriors of Mayhem, perhaps we both include a small bit of fluff saying that following a large battle against e.g. the Imperium, there was a large power vacumm, which resulted in the Warriors of Mayhem splitting off into several smaller offshoots, two of which were the Leonises Cult and the Corvexites? Please let me know what you think on my talk page. GaryGibbon (talk) 09:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks! I'm glad that we will be able to work on the Warriors of Mayhem lore together.GaryGibbon (talk) 07:51, August 25, 2012 (UTC) GaryGibbon (talk) 19:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I've been thinking about where our warbands orginated from, and why they split up. I keep mentioning the Sack of Eronah VII, which is where in my mind the Warriors of Mayhem died as a whole and split up into smaller warbands with the same name. In my mind the Imperium launched a massive assault on the world, breaking the back of the Warriors and causing it to fracture. I'm askingif you want to write something regarding this, and if any of your lore conflicts with this.